Frostbite
by Benevolent Destruction
Summary: Prince Joshua Lieben, the infamous Ice Prince, doesn't know the first thing about compassion. If a problem cannot be solved with information from books or research, then that problem isn't worth solving. But what happens when an old acquaintance manages to teach him something new? Something that cannot be learned through passive reading, but through decisive action.
1. Welcome

**A/N:** Greetings! This is my first Fic for Be My Princess (and, admittedly, the first Fic I've written in a while). So, I would love it if you'd read what I've got and tell me what you think! ;3 This story will be a spin-off of Prince Joshua's main story. Please read, review, and enjoy~ 

Chapter One:

**Welcome**

A young woman with chocolate-toned hair and caramel skin stepped out of the taxi. The driver helped her unload her things and then sped off once he received payment. The late afternoon air was chilly and the occasional gentle breeze picked up the brunette's skirt and caused it to swirl. The material was light and of a hyacinth hue. She wore a flowy, cream blouse that was tucked into her skirt and the whole ensemble was pulled together by matching cream, patent leather heels. Although her funds were meager, she wanted to look her very best for her first day on the job. So, she had gone out the day before and purchased the (rather expensive) outfit.

A bright smile curled the corners of her lips and her hazel eyes gazed upon the Dres Van Manor with excitement. Today would mark the beginning of the next chapter of her life! Designing for royalty! She was bent over at the waist, retrieving her bags, when a sleek limousine rolled up beside her. One of the windows towards the rear of the vehicle slid down and revealed a handsome, irritated face.

Prince Joshua…

"You. What the hell are you doing here?" His amethyst eyes flicked to her bags then back to her. "And why do you have those bags?"

In all of her excitement, she'd forgotten how cold and ill-tempered Prince Joshua could be. And that he was included in the royal family she would be serving. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm not sure if your Highness recalls, but my name is Titania Abbot. I work for Jean Pierre. I received a letter a few days ago stating that my services were requested here for one week. Starting today."

At this, the Prince's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I did not request you. And even if I were in need of a designer, I would hardly consider you competent enough for the task."

Ouch.

That's when another male voice resonated from the limo. "If I could interrupt, your Highness, I believe it was by the Queen's request that the letter was sent out."

"What?! The Queen wanted _her_?"

_Please, try to sound a little more surprised_, Titania thought with bitter sarcasm.

Prince Joshua rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very well. If it is the Queen's wish, then I am obliged to consent." Apparently done with their conversation, he turned away from her. "Jan, please see to it that a car meets her here and takes her, as well as her things, to the estate."

"Right away, your Highness."

The Prince shot her a sidelong glare before the tinted window rolled up and the limo drove away.

Titania hadn't realized it before, but her hands were shaking. She was terrified. And disappointed. And sad. This was supposed to be an amazing experience. She had envisioned herself having the time of her life dressing and attending to the royal family. But what she hadn't accounted for was the Crown Prince and his sour attitude. A doleful sigh pushed through the brunette's lips.

She waited only a few moments for the car to arrive. The servant put her things in the trunk and opened her door with a smile—greeting her with warmth. Ok, so maybe things wouldn't be so bad. She'd just have to avoid Prince Joshua at all costs. Right! That was it! If she could just avoid that stuck-up Prince, then she could very well make the best of her situation. Titania smiled once more, her hopes renewed.

* * *

After she was shown to her room, she had been left to her own devices. Her room contained a king-sized bed, a large wardrobe, two chests of drawers, and her own personal bathroom. The latter room was porcelain from top to bottom and all the fixtures were bright, polished gold. Even though she was considered a guest/employee, Titania couldn't help but feel honored to be placed in such a grand room. She was pulling back the glass door of the shower and peering inside when she heard the distant sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she called out and rushed to meet her visitor.

Jan opened the door and smiled. He was Prince Joshua's butler and his total opposite. While Joshua was cold, calculating, strict, and stubborn, Jan was warm, gentle, kind, and easy-going. His short, chestnut brown hair was brushed up and away from his face, giving it a spiked look.

"Good afternoon, Titania. I have been sent to inform you that your talents have been requested this afternoon. A studio has been arranged for your work. You will find everything you need there. Normally we would not call upon you so suddenly, especially since you just arrived today, but the royal family is going to attend a Royal Gala in a few days and I'm afraid they are in desperate need of alterations. Do you feel up to it?

"O-Of course! It would be my honor and my pleasure to assist the royal family in any way."

Jan's smile softened. "Wonderful. Please, follow me."

So she followed Jan through corridor after corridor. Everything about the Manor seemed to reflect the ideals of the Kingdom of Dres Van. The decorations were elegant, formal, and precise. All lounging chairs were positioned at a 90 degree angle. Every vase sat in the center of its respective table. Even the candles on the chandeliers seemed to burn at the same brightness. Although Titania was usually turned off by so much structure, she had to admit the attention to detail was quite beautiful.

When the two arrived at her new studio, there were still servants inside setting up.

"Please excuse them, they will be done shortly."

"Oh, it's no problem. They've done a fine job."

All in the room stopped their tasks and turned towards the newcomer. At first, their expressions were of mild bewilderment, but then they melted into gratitude. They smiled at her and continued their work.

Titania, a little confused by their reaction, gave the butler a puzzled look.

He chuckled and said softly, "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but the staff are not accustomed to receiving commendation."

Her jaw went slack. "Oh… I'm so sorry…"

"No, no, don't be," Jan said quickly. "Although we do not receive praise, we all love attending to the royal family and take pride in our work." He was so innocent and so earnest. Titania could feel her heart swell. She wanted to work just as hard and have the same motivation that he had.

"Well, the royalty will be coming in to see you one by one. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Excellent. I shall inform them that you are ready to receive them. Someone should be stopping by shortly." Jan nodded and excused himself from the room. Apparently, the other servants were finished, as well, because they all followed him out. Although they kept their heads bowed, Titania noticed that each of them wore a smile.

Titania grinned in return and started taking in her new surroundings. She began opening drawers and making mental notes of where everything was located. "Pins, needles, measuring tape, safety pins, thread…"

But not even two minutes had passed before the door abruptly flew open, slamming into the adjoining wall. The sudden action caught the young woman by surprise, causing her to jump. She quickly slid the drawers closed and spun around. Without even looking at her guest, she curtsied low and kept her head down. "Good afternoon, your Highness." She tried her best to make her voice sound calm and even. Her heart was slamming into her ribcage and sweat was beginning to bead at her hairline. What if it was the Queen? Or the King? She was nowhere near mentally prepared to great either one of them.

"Good afternoon." The voice was deep and monotone.

And familiar. Titania raised her head slowly and hazel eyes locked with violet—confirming her suspicions. It was Prince Joshua. Although she was relieved it wasn't the King or Queen, she still felt uneasy. He was the Prince of Buzzkill. She could see it now: he would scrutinize and criticize everything she did. So much for avoiding him. She bit back the urge to sigh and smiled, instead. "Are you ready for your alterations?"

"Obviously. Why else would I be here?"

"O-Of course… Right this way." She gestured towards a small, round platform in the middle of the room. The Crown Prince was dressed in his suit for the Gala, minus the crest. He donned black slacks, a white shirt with shiny gold buttons, and his coat was draped over his arm. As he stepped onto the platform she went to retrieve her pins. She carried the box in one hand and placed a few between her teeth, the points facing outwards. The brunette decided to start with his pants, so she crouched down and started feeling around the hem of each pant leg, placing a pin in the areas which needed to be taken in. The silence between the two was awkward and heavy. But Titania tried not to let it get to her. She just kept placing pins and slowly working her way up.

"Did you say something to the servants?"

His sudden question broke the silence and caught her off-guard.

"N-Not really," she stammered out after a brief pause. "I just told them they did a good job setting up the room." Had he noticed the change in their demeanor like she had?

The prince glanced around and scoffed. "Did you expect anything less from servants of Dres Van royalty? They perform their tasks excellently and perfectly."

"No, your Highness, I did not expect anything less. I just thought it would be nice to commend them for their efforts. Even if excellence is their standard, people still like to hear that they did well."

Prince Joshua stiffened. Scared that she might have pricked him with one of her pins, Titania straightened immediately and looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry, your Highness! Did I hurt you?"

He looked down at her and the corners of his lips turned upwards ever so slightly. Was that almost a…smile?

_Ba-dump…Ba-dump_

"I thought what you said was interesting. That is all."

"Oh…" She didn't know why, but her cheeks were getting warmer and warmer by the minute. Change the subject. She had to change the subject. "W-Well, I need to do your shirt now, so could you please hold out your arms?"

He did so silently and she quickly made the necessary adjustments. Although the rest of their session went by in silence, Titania noticed that the tense air from before had lifted. After she finished his shirt and his jacket, she stepped back and admired her handiwork with a wide grin.

Then something struck her. She looked towards the door then back to the Prince.

"Is something the matter?" he asked coolly.

"I'm done placing the pins, but to finish making the alterations…I need your clothes. And I didn't see you come in with anything to change into."

"Oh, that's all? Check the closet behind you, there should be clothes in there."

She nodded, walked over to the large, mahogany armoire, and opened both of its doors. Inside were articles of clothing she could only dream about. Satin dresses, double-breasted coats, sashes, scarves, you name it! Did they always keep stuff like this just lying around?!

"Just get me some slacks and a shirt. I'll put on something more suitable once I leave."

"Yes, your Highness." She snagged a pair of dark gray slacks and a light blue, button-down shirt and laid them over her arm. When Titania turned around to face him, what she saw nearly caused her to drop the clothes on the floor. Red flooded her light brown cheeks and her eyes went wide.

Prince Joshua was standing there, staring at her.

And he was shirtless.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod OH MY GOD!_

To say that the man was sexy was beyond an understatement. His body was lean and muscular. The muscles in his abdomen were taught and firm and his chest was flat and smooth. Oh, and those arms? Toned and strong. His body was built for the gods. Not a scar and not a hair to be seen. No matter how much she tried to swallow, her mouth remained dry. She tried to make her legs move, but she seemed incapable of all motor functions.

Prince Joshua rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "How long do you intend to make me stand here? Quit gawking and hurry up."

"S-Sorry!" She started forward on wobbly feet. _Damnit, I can't even walk straight. Why the hell did my legs choose now to turn into jello?! And in these heels, I might—_

"Ah!"

Her worst fear was realized. Her heel slipped and she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact with the ground and for the embarrassment soon to come. But instead of her face connecting with hard-wood flooring, she felt warm flesh against her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat and she went completely still. She opened her eyes and saw that she was being held tight against Prince Joshua's half-naked body. He had stepped down from the platform and…caught her. With their proximity, she wondered if he could feel her heart hammering away.

"I didn't know you were so clumsy." They were so close that it felt like he was saying those words right into her ear. His deep voice sent chills up and down her spine. He helped her stand up straight and took the clothes from her shaking limbs.

Titania felt dizzy and on the verge of falling again.

"Now, if you don't mind."

His words snapped her right out of whatever stupor she was in. "O-Oh! Right! I'll give you some privacy." She started to make a run for the door, but a firm hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

"Don't be silly. I scratched by arms trying to take that damn shirt off, so you're going to help me with the pants."

Her brain. She could feel it melting.

At that moment, Titania knew she was going to die.


	2. Cautiously Optimistic

**A/N: **Thank you all for supporting this story! I really appreciate it. This chapter's a little shorter than the last, so let me know if you'd like me to post the next one a little sooner. ^ _ ^ Please read, review, and enjoy~

Chapter Two:

**Cautiously Optimistic**

"Y-Your Highness, I hardly think this is appropriate!" Prince Joshua had stepped back onto the stage and Titania was in front of him—eye level with his exposed navel.

"As a designer, isn't it normal for you to make alterations?"

"Yes…"

"And isn't it true that you help your clients out of their clothes when you're done, so as to avoid injury by the needles that _you_ placed?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then I see no reason why I am any different. After all, my family and I will be your clients this week. As such, we demand professional treatment and service. I thought even someone like _you_ was capable of that…," he trailed off with a grimace.

The brunette sighed, defeated. "Very well, your Highness. I'll do my best. If you could handle the button and zipper, I'll hold out the sides of each pant leg so the pins don't touch you." As they somehow managed to work together, Titania couldn't keep her nimble fingers from trembling. And at all_ damn _costs she kept her eyes trained on the dark fabric of his pants. And _nothing_ else. After he stepped out of the garment, she picked it up, whirled around, and went straight for the closet to hang it up. Even though the task only took her a few seconds to complete, she didn't dare turn around again. She stood rigid and facing the opened armoire—eyes glued to the clothes in front of her. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get her heart rate under control. Or quell the intense heat in her cheeks that only seemed to get hotter and hotter with every passing second. _Breathe, Titania, breathe. In and out, in and out_. _Jeez… Why does the sight of him shirtless get me so worked up, anyway?!_

At first, she could hear the rustling sound of fabric as he changed. But after a while the sounds just…stopped.

Then there was a loud sigh from the Prince. "You really do lack in proper manners, don't you? I'm leaving. So turn around and give me a proper farewell."

But Prince Joshua's stern command wasn't enough to cause her to move. She didn't budge or move an inch.

Indignation washed over the Prince and he balled his hands into fists. He swiftly stepped down from the platform and started towards her—striding at a brisk pace. There was nothing more infuriating than a servant, or a _commoner_, no less, who disobeyed his orders. He was the Crown Prince of Dres Van—heir to a powerful Kingdom with a foundation firmly established on rules and regulations. Noncompliance was not an option. A strong hand clamped down on her shoulder and forced her to turn around.

"Hey! Don't you—"

The Prince's eyes widened and all the anger that had welled up inside him instantly dissipated. When he turned her around, Titania had looked up at him with those big, viridian eyes. Although her complexion was bronze and light, her entire face was bathed in an amaranth hue. The contrast was…

Without thinking, Prince Joshua used the hand that was on her shoulder to pull her close and gingerly placed the back of his free hand against her forehead. Such an unexpectedly…tender…action from the Ice Prince caused Titania's breath to catch in her throat.

_W-What…the…heeeellllll?! Why is he so close? A-And why is he looking at me like that?! With those…eyes…_

_Oh… Oh my God, I'm gonna pass out._

Neither of them knew how long they remained like that. His arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, and her flushed face tilted up towards his. Then his eyebrows dropped and his expression softened. The back of his hand slid slowly across her skin and brushed a few stray locks of hair behind her ear.

Unable to take anymore of the physical contact, Titania clenched her eyes shut and blurted out, "P-Prince Joshua!"

Hearing his name seemed to call him back to earth, because in the very next instant he was across the room, blushing, and unable to even look in her direction. "I…I was just making sure you weren't sick! W-Who knows what kind of illnesses you filthy commoners carry?! Go to the infirmary at once and get checked out. I'll inform the King and Queen that you will be unable to see them today."

The young woman's eyes flew open. "No, wait! It's okay… I can see them today. I-I'm fine."

The Prince took a deep, steadying breath and collected himself. Then he turned his striking, amethyst eyes in her direction to appraise her. "Very well." He swiftly walked back over to the closet, reached past her, and starting rummaging through the pockets of his coat that would be left behind for alterations. Soon, he stepped away again, but this time he had a small notebook in hand. He flipped it open, removed a pen from the metal coil, and starting jotting some things down.

As the color from her cheeks began to fade, Titania raised a curious brow. What was he doing…?

After a few seconds, he swiftly flipped the notebook shut and stuffed it in his pants' pocket. "I will inform the Queen that you are ready for her. Good afternoon."

"Good—"

But before she could even finish getting the words out, let alone curtsy, the door had slammed shut and she heard Prince Joshua's rushed footsteps echoing down hall.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the day went by smoothly. Titania saw the Queen and the King separately and they both apologized for not being formally introduced to her beforehand. And because they were the most important people in the Kingdom, they each came with several maids and servants—making her job a lot easier. Overall, she thought the Queen comical and the King sincere. It was easy for her to imagine the two of them together. They probably made a great match.

Now that everyone's clothes had been hung up in her work room, all that was left was to make the necessary alterations with her sewing machine and call them back in for a refitting. But the brunette decided that that was a task she would take on in the morning. The afternoon had faded into the evening and the royal family was at dinner. Feeling rather hungry herself, Titania left the studio and wandered the Manor in search of the kitchen. She stepped quietly down a few flights of stairs and walked for several minutes through what seemed like a maze of corridors until she finally came upon two swinging doors. Although the stainless steel doors were clean and glistened in the soft light, she doubted this was the main entrance. Still, she entered. She was technically hired help, right? Didn't servants eat in the kitchen anyway? Her heels stepped from wood to granite as she wandered inside. The kitchen was far bigger than she had anticipated. It was easily thrice the size of her bedroom and there were many chefs and assistants scurrying about. Seven stoves lined the far left wall and three industrial sized ovens stood in the center of the room. Along the far right wall were several feet of counter space where cooks chopped ingredients and prepared dishes. The sheer number of culinary instruments coupled with ambrosial smells was enough to leave her awestruck. Titania was standing, eyes wide and mouth agape, when someone approached her from the side.

"Ah, good to see you, Miss Titania. I was just about to send someone to call you to dinner."

The brunette blinked a few times and it took her a moment to register the face next to her. Jan! "Good evening, Jan. It's good to see you, too. Will I be dining here with the other servants?"

At this, the butler frowned. "I'm afraid so. I'm sure you expected something much more dignified."

"On the contrary!" she exclaimed. "It would be my honor to dine amongst Dres Van's finest."

Jan's whole demeanor changed and he graced her with a beaming smile. "Miss Titania, you really are full of surprises!"

He looked so happy that she couldn't help but laugh. "How so?"

"Normally, anyone hired to work for royalty is—excuse my candor speech—stuck-up." Titania chuckled inwardly at his innocence. Only Jan would feel the need to excuse himself for calling someone "stuck-up". "But you're clearly different than anyone I've ever worked with," he continued. "It is a pleasure to have you here, Miss Titania."

The young woman's smile widened. Even if Prince Joshua was mean and didn't want her around, at least Jan liked and appreciated her. If everyone else hated her, at least Jan could be her…friend. She reached forward and gave him a warm pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, Jan. That really means a lot to me. Now let's eat! I'm _so_ hungry!" She finished her exclamation with an overly dramatic sigh. Jan laughed and led the way.

The rest of her evening was spent with Jan, the kitchen staff, and a few other servants. Titania seemed to get along well with everyone and wound up really enjoying herself. Despite working in such a stuffy, overly-synchronized Manor, all of the people were in very good spirits. Perhaps her stay in Dres Van wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	3. Out of the Blue

Chapter Three:

**Out of the Blue**

A couple days later, the royal family had been refitted and left for the Gala. Although Titania hadn't made their garments, the King and Queen seemed pleased with the accuracy and speed of her alterations. The following morning as they rested from a long night of diplomacy and drinking, Titania used her free time to start packing her things. Her week in Dres Van was quickly coming to an end. Although the Kingdom and its inhabitants were elegant and beautiful, the young woman could say with honesty that she was glad to be leaving. She always felt like she was walking on eggshells. Like if she spoke, looked, or even breathed the wrong way she'd be reprimanded.

Titania stuffed her dirty laundry into a linen sack and left her room. Jan had adamantly protested against doing her own laundry, but the brunette had even more stubbornly _insisted_ that she was more than capable of washing her own clothes. And when she added the part about her frilly intimates, he reluctantly backed off. She skipped down a flight of stairs and strolled down the hall—bag slung over her shoulder. Today she decided on wearing a sliming, tangerine-toned dress. The material was thick and sturdy, almost like that of a business suit. The dress had short sleeves that covered her shoulders, a curved neckline which left her collarbones exposed, and the skirt of the garment clung to her thighs and hips. Titania was by no means a curvy woman, but the dress at least gave the semblance of an illusion that she was. The dark brown and carrot-colored leather straps of her wedges served to accent her outfit. She was humming happily to herself and walking with a spring in her step when a door to her left suddenly flew open. And out stepped Jan.

He was still smiling when he closed the door, but upon noticing her, his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. "Oh! Miss Titania! I was just on my way to see you. How are you this morning?"

"I'm well, Jan. And you?"

His violet eyes raked over her figure and he noted the bag of laundry with a rather displeased expression. "I would be much _better_ if you'd allow me to take care of such a trivial task for you, miss."

"I already told you 'no', sweetheart," Titania sing-songed.

Normally, Jan would have sighed and accepted defeat, but a light bulb seemed to have gone off in his head. His frown did a complete 180 and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Do you know why I was on my way to see you, Miss Titania?"

"No…?"

"We have guests, madam! And of a rather noble sort." He winked. "So!" He quickly stepped up to her, snatched the bag from over her shoulder, and started walking away. "I'll be taking this! Do have fun and give them my sincerest apologies that I could not formally introduce you. I have urgent business to attend to." He said all of this over his shoulder as the distance between them grew.

Titania stood there dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?! Why was Jan acting so weird? And who were these "guests"?

She took a couple hesitant steps forward and as she got closer to the door he'd just walked out of, she could hear the muffled sounds of a conversation.

"—over unannounced!"

"I _told_ you! The King said it was okay! You're not the only one living here, Joshy-poo."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah, but he does have a point. Although it was not proper for us to leave you uninformed, we _are_ expected guests. Just not expected by you. And I do think it harsh that you would regard us as trespassers. Are we not friends, regardless of the circumstances?"

"I suppose…"

_Why do those voices sound so familiar? I recognize Prince Joshua's voice, but—_

All of a sudden, the door swiftly opened again. Titania almost shrieked in surprise. She was standing face to face with…

"Ah, Titania! Finally, the guest of honor has arrived!"

Prince Roberto!

She was a stuttering mess. She didn't know what to say or how to react. But the Prince simply graced her with that characteristic, award-winning smile and smoothly took her hand in his. After he ushered her inside, she glanced around the room in total shock and awe. _All_ of the Princes she'd ever met were there having tea! Keith, Wilfred, Edward and Glenn. And then there was Joshua. Looking quite irate.

"Viola! I give you: the lovely Titania!"

All of the Princes stood up from their seats in what could only be described as choreographed unity. She mildly wondered if they had practiced before she arrived.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." Prince Edward was the first to step forward. Prince Roberto was still holding her hand, so the ivory-haired gentleman took her free hand and brought her knuckles to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"Well don't keep her to yourself," a silky voice grumbled. Prince Edward stepped aside to reveal the sparkling azure eyes of Prince Wilfred. He reached out and brushed her long, brown hair behind her shoulders. "I see that despite being caged in such a harsh, unforgiving environment your beauty has not waned. Truly a desert rose."

Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't stop the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. Why…? Why were they all in Dres Van?

Prince Wilfred's smile suddenly turned sour and he twisted around to face the remaining Princes. "Well? Are you really going to ignore our esteemed guest? Please, if you have any formal etiquette, now is the time to display it."

Prince Keith rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do? Slob over her hand or fondle her hair like you two?" He folded his arms and pinned her with a hard glare.

_W-Wait! Why is he glaring at _me_?!_

Then, he chuckled and shook his head. "Good morning, Titania. It's been too long." His demure smirk was enough to make her knees shake.

Prince Glenn sighed and said, "Titania… Good morning. You look well…" Prince Glenn, although young, seemed the most mysterious to her. He was always so quiet and reserved.

Then, it was Prince Joshua's turn. She hadn't realized it, but he had been staring at her the whole while—observing her every reaction. "Good morning." When she heard his voice, the young woman turned her head in his direction. And his unwavering, steely gaze was waiting for her. She felt a dull pain in her chest as her heart throbbed. "Where is Jan? He should have been the one to introduce you."

"H-He told me to give you his sincerest apologies. He had urgent business to attend to and had to leave immediately."

"I see…"

"Well! It's been tons of fun, but by the look on Joshy-poo's face, I'd say we've overstayed our welcome," Prince Roberto said with a laugh in his voice.

"A-Already? You're leaving already?"

Prince Edward smiled. "Unfortunately, my dear."

"U-Um…If I may be so bold as to ask: why are all of you here today? It's rare that I see so many Princes from so many Kingdoms in one room."

"Why, to see you, of course," Prince Wilfred purred without missing a beat. "When we heard that Prince Joshua was being attended to by our favorite designer, we just had to come see for ourselves. It also helps that we were in the neighborhood on…business."

Titania's mouth fell open and a rush of heat consumed her. All eyes were on her. Every single one of the Princes was looking at her. Half of them smirked and the other half pinned her with a sort of predatory gaze. She immediately averted her eyes and glued them to the floor. Goose bumps peppered her cocoa skin and her legs started to feel weak. She was…beyond flattered that they would all take time out of their busy schedules just to see her…

Standing in the back of the room and out of sight, Prince Joshua took out his notepad and jotted something down.

"Thank you for making our trip worthwhile, Lady Titania. Let's see each other soon, okay?" She knew Prince Edward was talking to her, but she couldn't seem to raise her eyes to meet his. Instead she nodded vigorously to let him know she was listening. He laughed quietly, tousled her hair, and left the room. Each of the Princes gave her their own personal farewell before walking out.

After the door was closed and she thought everyone had left, she promptly plopped down into the nearest chair, lowered head, and took in a shaky breath. She brought a trembling hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat from her brow. Seeing so many stunning men in one room like that… It wasn't good for her health. Point-blank.

Then there was the sound of footsteps.

Titania jumped in her seat and a small squeal escaped her lips. _I thought I was alone!_

When she looked up, Prince Joshua's face was inches away from hers—his knees bent so that they were at eye-level.

"P-P-Prince J-Joshua, I—"

He silenced her when he placed the back of his hand against her forehead.

_This again…?_

His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. Then his amethyst orbs flicked from her forehead to her eyes, causing her to stiffen. She was frozen. Completely trapped in his gaze.

"You…" The deep tones of his voice made her knees turn to goo. Small sparks of electricity started in her toes and arched up and through her body.

"You…have the flu."

She was silent.

She looked into his intense, focused eyes, and then…

She laughed. She burst into a fit of loud, uncontrollable laughter.

Prince Joshua recoiled at the sudden outburst and stood up straight. "What?! What the hell is so funny?"

"Pfft! Y-You think I have the…the flu?!" She was clutching at her sides and tears lined her eyes.

"Yes," he stated matter-of-factly. "I read in a medical encyclopedia that symptoms of the flu include: flushed skin, a high temperature, sweating, and fatigue. You seem to display all of those symptoms."

"I look fatigued to you?"

"Well, you seemed unable to stand while the other Princes were present. And during my fitting session a few days ago you almost passed out. That's when I caught you. So ,yes, you do seem fatigued. Despite the little work that you've actually done around here."

Titania couldn't help but giggle. "Prince Joshua, I just tripped. I wasn't going to pass out."

"And that was my assumption, at first. But then explain why your face was so red."

She had no answer for that. Well, she _did_, but it wasn't something she could just blurt out. _Because I think you're sexy and your body's so hot it could melt steel!_ So she opted for silence.

"Exactly," he said, proud of his diagnoses.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Titania breathed a sigh of relief. _Good. Someone please save me from Prince Joshua's cute innocence!_

The Prince spoke for the newcomer to enter and Jan waltzed in.

"I come with a letter for Miss Titania."

Said woman turned in her seat and cast him an incredulous look. "A letter for me?"

"Indeed. And it was hand-delivered to me so that I may deliver it to you." He held the stark white envelope out for her to take.

But before she could even raise her hand, Prince Joshua's arm lashed out like a cobra and he snatched the letter.

"H-Hey! Hand it over! Isn't it against the law to read someone else's mail?!"

"This didn't go through the postal service, so it's not technically classified as mail," he grumbled as he ripped the envelope open. He unfolded the paper that was inside and started reading. But as his eyes kept shifting from left to right, left to right, the color began to rise in his face. By the end of the letter, he was as red as a tomato.

"Prince Joshua…?"

He tossed the paper into her lap and stormed out of the room.

Jan and Titania exchanged a concerned look.

"I'll go check on him." Jan swiftly left the room, as well.

Now, Titania was alone. Alone with the letter that caused Prince Joshua—the Stone Prince—to crumble. She picked up the paper and began to read. And what she read made her breath hitch in her throat.

The letter was from Prince Keith Alford. And he wanted her to leave Dres Van to become his personal designer.


	4. The Letter

Chapter Four:

**The Letter**

The letter was from Prince Keith Alford—heir to the Liberty Kingdom throne. It read as follows: 

_Lady Titania,_

_First, let me say that I've missed you. Despite everyone's doubts about you and your abilities, you always prove them wrong with your incredible diligence and prowess. With that being said, after your services have been rendered in Dres Van, I would be honored if you would come to Liberty and be my personal designer. Besides, I can't just let that greedy bastard Prince Joshua have you all to himself. You are a beautiful woman and the Prince of Dres Van is as oblivious as he is apathetic. You should work for a Prince who can truly appreciate all that you have to offer._

_Warm regards,_

_Prince Keith Alford_

_Liberty_

Titania couldn't help but reread the letter over, and over, and over again._ Prince Keith wants…me? This is insane. When did he write this letter, anyway? And why was Prince Joshua so upset over something like this? You'd think he'd be happy to get me out of here… _The brunette tapped her chin in thought. She was pretty sure she'd take Prince Keith up on his offer, but before she agreed to anything she just _had_ to know what was eating at Prince Joshua. She'd never seen him react that way. Filled with a mixture of curiosity and concern, Titania rose from her seat and left the tea room in search of Jan. After a few moments of wandering and after asking some of the servants, she found the handsome butler in the laundry room. Although the door was already open, she knocked so as not to frighten him.

"Hey, Jan?"

He was in the middle of folding warm clothes, fresh out the dryer, when he heard his name called. He stopped what he was doing and turned towards the source of the sound. "Ah, Miss Titania. What can I do for you?"

"Wait. First of all, are those my clothes you're folding?"

He smirked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Anyway, I came here to ask you about Prince Joshua. What happened to him back there?"

Upon hearing the Crown Prince's name, Jan's smile slowly faded. "I haven't the slightest clue. I didn't read the letter and he refused to tell me what about it affected him so deeply."

The thought that he could be jealous flitted through her mind, but she quickly squashed that idea. What on earth did Prince Joshua have to be jealous of? It wasn't like they were an item—or liked each other, for that matter. "Maybe I should talk to him. Do you know where he is now?"

"I'm afraid not. Although I did see him walking in the direction of his study. It's on the third floor, a few doors down from the bathrooms. You could start there."

"Thanks, Jan!" And with that she was off. She followed the butler's instructions and walked up the velvet-lined staircases to the third floor. She strode down the lengthy corridor and eventually came upon a door on her left that had the word 'Restroom' etched into it in gold, lacy script. That meant she was close. Titania looked ahead and noted that the end of the hallway seemed to converge upon a single, lone door. That must be his study. She smoothed out the creases in her dress and tried to figure out what she was going to say. Usually, the brunette was great at comforting people. But Prince Joshua wasn't your average person. She just hoped she could say the right thing. Suddenly, a male servant shot right past her—clutching a manila folder close to his chest and running for the same door she was heading for. He knocked twice before quickly entering; forgetting to close the door in his haste. As Titania neared the doorway, she peered inside the room and spotted the Prince sitting at his desk, located towards the back of the room. He had a glass of red wine in one hand and was already perusing the contents of the folder.

After he finished reading, he closed the folder and started refilling his glass with the nearly depleted bottle of scarlet liquid. "That is all," he said without looking up.

The servant bowed deeply. "Yes, your Highness." He speedily turned on his heels only to see Titania standing a few feet in front of him. He jumped at the sight of her and his eyes went wide. He tried to inconspicuously shake his head, as if to warn her that now was a bad time. But as he walked up to meet her, she simply placed a placating hand on his shoulder. The gesture was to communicate that she would be alright. The servant gave her a wary smile and a curt nod in response. Then he left the room and closed the door behind him. Prince Joshua likely assumed that he was alone.

"Uh…Prince Joshua?"

The Prince brought the glass up to his lips, took a long sip, then raised his eyes to meet hers. He didn't look the least bit surprised to see her. He also didn't look anything like the beet-red man she'd seen flee the tea room just fifteen minutes before. In fact, he seemed…colder. Colder than ever. His piercing gaze sought to cleave her soul in two.

"Why are you here and what the hell do you want?"

Fine. If he was going to be a jerk about it, then she could play his game. "I'm here to ask why the Crown Prince threw a childish temper tantrum."

At that, his eyebrows drew together. "It was not a 'temper tantrum'. It was simply a reaction (albeit childish) to Prince Keith's indiscretion. Really, would you have reacted any differently? After all, he did slander my name in a letter that was directed to one of my employees."

Titania went still. _Oh… I never even thought about that. Prince Keith had said that Prince Joshua was as oblivious as he was apathetic. I'm not sure about the oblivious part, but he really hit the nail on the head with that last part._ The young woman sighed and tried to change her attitude. "I just came to ask if you were okay. That's all. I may not know you very well, but I do know that such a reaction from you is highly unusual."

"Then I apologize for showing you even a glimpse of my true, inner feelings."

"That's not what I meant…"

"But, since you're here, I might as well have you take a look at this." He seamlessly changed the subject and slid the manila folder across the desk towards her. She cautiously walked up and opened the folder. After flipping through the pages and skimming their text, she looked up into his eyes with an arched brow.

"A…contract?"

"Congratulations. Your powers of perception are astounding."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, it is a contract. And it's for you. Your services are requested here for two more weeks. I just need you to sign this to make everything official."

Titania's fingertips brushed along the edges of the document. The pages were still warm. _Did Prince Joshua just write this up? Is that why the servant ran in here so quickly?_

"Why? Why would you want me to stay here any longer?"

Prince Joshua took another long sip from his glass and turned in his chair to look out the window. His gaze was focused on the colors of the garden that his study overlooked. "If you recall, you didn't actually _make_ anything in the week you were here. You merely made alterations. Now the King and Queen would like to see what you can create from scratch. _They_ are the ones requesting your services. I think I've seen enough of your work." His last words had an edge of malice to them.

Titania could feel her blood beginning to simmer. Why was Prince Joshua such an ass?! She should leave. Pack up and go to Liberty and work for Prince Keith. At least there she would be appreciated, like he said. But… There was already a great opportunity right in front of her. And from Prince Joshua's words, apparently the King and Queen had already taken a liking to her. There was that, and she didn't quite have enough money to afford the plane ticket to Liberty. Perhaps if she did stay for two more weeks, the commission could pay for her ticket.

"You have a pen?"

Prince Joshua stiffened and whipped his head in her direction, shocked. "You… you're going to stay?" He was surprised because he thought for sure his callous attitude would dissuade her.

This time, Titania didn't resist and rolled her eyes right in front of him and shrugged. "Yeah. Why not? If the King and Queen want me, then I will stay. Their opinions are the only ones that matter to me."

Prince Joshua went quiet. He gingerly placed the glass on his desk and silently retrieved a pen. The brunette was too busy signing her name to notice, but something in Prince Joshua had shifted. Her words had cut him deep. Why, he did not know. But they did. 

* * *

_Three days later…_

Not much had changed between Titania and Prince Joshua. Really, since that whole letter from Keith, their relationship seemed to have gotten worse. Titania was lounging outside in the gardens behind the manor. It had become her favorite place to visit for inspiration. She found a little nook, out of sight, where she could recline against a perfectly manicured hedge and sketch in peace. In front of her was a colorful assortment of geraniums. Soft pinks and reds blossomed right before her eyes. A small smile curved the corners of her lips and she started to draw. It would be a light grey, slim-cut suit. Underneath would be a navy blue and white gingham shirt. And to really make the outfit pop, a vibrant red tie with a matching pocket square. She was doodling different design ideas for the pocket square towards the corner of the same page when she noticed that a shadow had fallen over her. Puzzled, she stopped her work and turned her hazel eyes skyward.

Prince Joshua was standing there, hands in his pockets, giving her a weird look. "You. What are you…doing?"

"Oh, I'm just sketching. I spotted some geraniums over here and they inspired me."

"Geraniums, huh…" He trailed off. "But more importantly: why are you sitting on the ground? A lady shouldn't sit on the floor. I thought that was common knowledge."

Titania laughed. "It's really not a big deal. Here," she patted the space next to her. "Live a little." The brunette highly doubted the stuck-up Prince would take her invitation. But she figured what better time than the present to try to mend their relationship.

But to her utter shock and awe, Prince Joshua's long, slender build bent forward and he actually sat down beside her! On the ground! He inched closer, placing his palm flat on the grass just behind her and peering over her shoulder at her work. He was so…close… His mulberry locks fell over his eyes as he observed her sketches with a serious expression. Then he pointed a long finger at the drawing. "Who is this supposed to be for?"

"Ah, well… I did envision it as a slim-cut suit. So I don't think this would be suitable for the King. But—"

"I'll wear it."

Prince Joshua's sudden declaration caught her off-guard. "H-Huh?!"

"I said I'll wear it," he repeated casually. "I can also see how the geraniums inspired you. It's not bad. The red tie and pocket square are a nice touch."

Heat flared up in Titania's cheeks and to her utter dismay she was unable to hide her furious blush. "T-Thank you… That really means a lot to me."

"Really?" His dark voice sounded right next to her ear. "I thought my opinion didn't matter to you."

She thought back and tried to figure out what he was talking about. Then she remembered. _"If the King and Queen want me, then I will stay. Their opinions are the only ones that matter to me." _She let out a shaky breath. "Yeah…I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean what I said back then. I was just…mad."

"So…my opinions do matter to you?"

"W-Well…uh…y-y-yes… They do." Her heart was racing. Titania turned her head and noticed that Prince Joshua's face was inches from hers. And he was smiling. Actually freaking smiling. The sight of him looking so…happy…made her heart swell.

"Good."

"Oh, and… I'm glad you're here, Prince Joshua."

He raised an elegant eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean…I'm glad that we have this time together right now. To talk. I thought you hated me…"

Prince Joshua's cheeks suddenly turned red. "And why the hell would you think that?!"

"Ow! Hey! Don't yell in my ear like that!" She scooted away with a hand over her ringing ear. "You were the one being all cold and mean. What else am I supposed to think?"

His expression softened, but the blush remained. "I admit, I was upset by that letter from Prince Keith and I could have handled that situation a lot better. But I could never hate you…," he murmured.

Silence.

A gust of wind rushed by and rustled the leaves of the bush behind their backs—the only audible sound in the garden.

"Do you know the language of flowers?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Um, I've heard of it before, but no—I don't know much about it."

Joshua shifted and started to get to his feet. Had she said something wrong? He walked over to the blooming geraniums and plucked one from the foliage. "Don't tell anyone I did this. Technically, this is against the law." Then he turned back to face her, crouched down, and tenderly tucked the violet petals of the flower behind her ear. "Look up the language of geraniums." With those words, he straightened again and shoved his hands into his pockets. His mouth was a flat line again, as always, but this time he didn't seem royally pissed off or indifferent. He seemed…content. He cast one last glance in her direction and then walked away.

Titania absent-mindedly touched the flower with a trembling finger.

Prince Joshua…


	5. Underestimated

**A/N:** Hello there! I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your thoughtful, kind reviews. = w = You guys are too sweet~ And if I haven't personally replied (at least once), I'll try my best to do so soon! Anyway, sorry taking so long to post this…but here it is! Chapter 5! Please read, review, and enjoy~ 

Chapter Five:

**Underestimated**

_One week later…_

The loud, rattling sound of a sewing machine filled the studio. Shortly after her pleasant encounter with Prince Joshua in the garden, Jan had found her and delivered instructions from the King and Queen. They needed two totally new, top of the line, never before seen designs. And they needed them in a week. Now, Titania's seven-day allotment was quickly coming to an end. She'd been working her fingers to the bone and had foregone sleep for several days. But no matter what she did, she still felt like she was falling behind.

Titania pushed her stool away from the sewing machine and allowed her back to relax. The King and Queen would be expecting their completed outfits first thing in the morning. And all she had prepared were half-done bits and pieces strewn about the room. She sighed and a dejected frown curved her lips. The King and Queen were the ones who wanted her to remain in Dres Van—the only ones who believed in her. She didn't know how she'd be able to live with herself if she let them down.

Then there was an abrupt knock on the door, causing Titania to surface from her thoughts. But before she could even speak, the door flew open and someone walked in. The brunette instinctively stood up and turned around, only to see Prince Joshua—hands in his pockets—as stoic as ever. But once he caught sight of her, his eyebrows drooped and the corners of the flat that was his mouth turned downwards. "Jeez… What the hell happened to you? You look awful."

Titania bristled at his blunt remark. "Well thanks. That's what everyone woman _loves_ to hear. Is that why you randomly barged in here? To insult me?"

Prince Joshua sighed, but did not apologize. "No, I was sent to gauge the progress of the King and Queen's outfits. And by the looks of things…" he trailed off, looking past her at the chaos of fabric on her desk. "I'd say you're nowhere near being done. But you've got another week to work on them, right?"

"Heh… Actually, I'm supposed to present the outfits to the King and Queen tomorrow…"

"_What_?" Outrage washed over the Prince. It was like a snap of the fingers. "What on _earth_ have you been doing this whole time? Day dreaming? And you call yourself a designer." Prince Joshua was unlike anyone she'd ever met when it came to anger. Instead of screaming at the top of his lungs, turning red and going ballistic, he was calm. Unnervingly composed. Like he had ice in his veins. The hard glare from his violet eyes shot right through her. "God, I don't know what the King and Queen see in you. Your task was simple, if not elementary. And you don't even have _one_ outfit complete." He sighed. "What a total waste of Dres Van's resources."

With every word he spoke in that cool, monotone voice of his, Titania's heart broke further and further. She had thought that things were getting better between them. That he was beginning to tolerate her existence. Apparently, she was dead wrong. It never felt good to be insulted or demeaned. But Prince Joshua was the Crown Prince of an entire nation—and a powerful one at that. And to hear those words come from him…? He was making her feel like shit. Complete, total, useless, shit.

"Perhaps I should inform Prince Keith about this. Your utility is non-existent and your work ethic is laughable, at best. You don't deserve to be Dres Van's royal designer. Or a designer for any other Kingdom."

For some reason, those words struck a nerve. Completely disgracing her was one thing. But ruining her reputation? A reputation as a designer that she had worked so _painstakingly_ hard for? She started shaking. _It…It's not fair. He can't do that. Prince Keith said he believed in me. Now Prince Joshua is going to tell him that I'm a worthless, commoner designer who isn't worth the ground he walks on. He didn't even give me a chance. Didn't even let me explain. I know it's late, but I can do it. I can finish these outfits! I believe in myself. If no one else, I believe in me… I do._

"You… You just don't understand." Her voice was weak, barely audible. "You—" The words caught in her throat as a sob escaped her lips. Great. Now she was crying. Un-freaking-believable. She clasped a hand over her mouth as hot tears snaked down her cheeks and dripped to the floor. _God damnit! Why does he make me feel so horrible?! Why is it so easy for him to break me down into nothing…_

Prince Joshua had gone completely silent. Seeing her break down into tears like that had stolen the words right from his mouth. The anger that had previously consumed him had been replaced with another emotion. A strange reaction he did not often get to feel. It was the tiniest sliver of regret. He had been known (and known himself to be) cruel and unforgiving. But he had never made a woman cry before. Ever. Although his expression was completely inert, hard and unyielding, he had to admit he felt…bad.

After regaining some of her composure, Titania removed her hand from her mouth and stood resolute. So what if he thought she was insignificant and inept? She had been an underdog for as long as she could remember. Things had never been easy for her. And she wasn't about to let some arrogant Prince get in the way of her dreams. "Get out," she said, voice low but firm. "Get out of my studio and don't you dare step foot in here again." She knew she was being a little too bold, speaking to the Prince that way. But frankly, she didn't care. She refused to let him step all over her. "Tell the King and Queen that their outfits will be ready tomorrow, as scheduled. I have nothing more to say to you." She turned around, sat back down on her stool, and started up her sewing machine—the loud noises drowning out the sounds of her hiccupping breaths. Her tears had never stopped flowing, but the saline streaks were of little consequence to her. She was going to finish those outfits even if it killed her.

Prince Joshua left without saying a word.

* * *

It was now late afternoon and Titania was walking up to the Dres Van Manor. She had run out of thread a few hours ago and was forced to run into town to replenish her supplies. Now she was on her way back from the atelier, bags of thread hanging from the crook of her arm. As the tall, ivory towers of the Manor came into view, thoughts of the Ice Prince entered her head.

_Where does he get off, anyway? Talking to me like that?! He didn't even give me a chance to explain or consider my feelings. What a jerk. And he even threatened to give an ill report to—"_

She froze mid-step and gasped.

_Prince Keith! I totally forgot to respond to his letter! How long has it been? A week?_

Titania sighed and continued walking. She'd been so caught up in her assignment that she completely forgot about sending a response to the Prince of Liberty's personal invitation. She resolved to write him a very apologetic letter as soon as the King and Queen's outfits were completed.

The sun was just beginning to set—bathing the Manor that loomed before her in titian hues. As she neared the main entrance, she could make out the silhouette of someone standing there. But as she got closer, she noticed with an angry scowl that it was Prince Joshua. He was pacing back and forth and restlessly playing with his hands. Once he spotted her, he practically flew to her side with just a few long strides.

"There you are! Where have you been? I've been out here waiting for you for hours!"

Titania rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Prince Joshua? I'm very busy and you're honestly the last person I want to talk to right now."

He faltered. "I…wanted to tell you something. Something important."

"Well then out with it already!" Titania yelled. She was quickly losing her patience.

"Nevermind!" he screamed back. "It wasn't anything important at all!" His face was beginning to change hues. What was once smooth porcelain was now a warm crimson. "Forget I even said anything." He whirled around on his heels and stormed off, his crisp steps echoing throughout the courtyard.

_What the hell…?_

Titania rolled her eyes and entered the Manor. She didn't have time to waste on the Ice Prince or his wild mood swings. She made quick work of the stairs and soon ended up on the second floor. She was a few doors down from her studio when she spotted Jan walking towards her.

"Miss Titania, what a pleasure it is to see you." Jan greeted her with that innate charisma that she found so very charming.

"It's nice to see you, too! What're you up to?"

He frowned. "I just received a rather urgent call from Prince Joshua. I'm needed in his study right away."

Titania rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "You're a saint, Jan. I don't know _how_ you manage to put up with him day in and day out."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because he's an ass!" The words escaped her lips before she could think the wiser.

Jan's frown deepened. "Miss Titania…try not to be too hard on him. Prince Joshua has had a…complicated…childhood. As a result, he finds it quite difficult to express his feelings. So when he finally does, it usually comes out far more exaggerated than he intends."

"So, what, am I just supposed to excuse all of the horrible things he's said to me since I got here? Does having a 'complicated' childhood give him a free pass?"

"No, no…I'm not saying that. I know that he can be a lot to handle at times. All I'm asking is that you try to be patient with him. For me." He smiled after those last words.

_Jan…_

Titania mustered up a smile of her own and shrugged. "What the hell? I'll give it a try. But only for you."

"I am honored by your forbearance," he said with a grin. Then the butler bowed low, bid her farewell, and continued on his way.

Titania resumed her task and brought her bags of thread to the studio. Once inside, she immediately set to work. Seconds quickly melted into minutes and minutes into hours. The sun fell, and the moon rose, but the young woman continued her work. No matter how fatigue gnawed at her brain and no matter how many times she pricked her fingers with the needle, she did not stop. Could not stop.

* * *

It was the dead of night and Titania had _finally_ finished her job. Two dazzling outfits fit for royalty were hanging safely in the armoire. Unfortunately, she never made it out of the studio. She hadn't even closed the doors to the armoire when sleep consumed her. Her limp body plummeted to the ground. But the impact was lost to her, for all she knew was the sweet bliss of sleep.

A few moments later, there was a soft knock on the door. No response. The newcomer cracked the door open and a pair of amethyst eyes peered through the narrow gap. And what those sharp eyes first locked onto was Titania's motionless body sprawled out on the floor.

The door flew completely open just seconds later. It was Prince Joshua. He had been passing by, on his way to his room, when he heard a loud 'thud' coming from this direction. He had assumed it had something to do with Titania and, apparently, he was correct. He was by her side in an instant and immediately got down on bended knee. His piercing eyes observed her frame for a few moments until he saw her back gently rise and fall with every breath she took. And he, in turn, released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"What happened here…?" he murmured. Then his eyes slowly drifted up and he saw the King and Queen's outfits in the armoire. Completed. Just like she'd said.

Prince Joshua suddenly felt uneasy. His gaze fell back to the sleeping Titania and his eyebrows drooped._ I didn't think she could do it…_, he thought to himself_. But she worked herself to the point of exhaustion just to get the job done. I guess she proved me wrong._ That thought brought a slight smile to his lips. _I can't just leave her here like this, though… _The thought of calling Jan crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Prince Joshua didn't want to drag him out of bed for something like this. So he scooped her small frame up and into his arms and carried her all the way to her bedroom. He pulled the sheets back and even tucked her in. She stirred a bit, likely confused by the change in surroundings, but did not wake.

The Crown Prince reached out and ran his fingers just below her eye. Where tears had ran hot not too long ago.

"I never meant to make you cry…" he murmured. "I was wrong about you. You are an excellent designer."

With that he left her room, his spirit full of determination.

He wasn't quite sure how yet, but he was going to make it up to her.


	6. For You

**A/N: **-throws self at your feet- PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I did not intend to take so long to write this. I've been crazy busy as of late. I'm gonna be starting a baccalaureate program soon, so please bear with me! I hope this chapter was (somewhat) worth the wait. Please read, review, and enjoy~

Chapter Six:

**For You**

The brunette rolled over onto her back, eyes closed, and sighed. It felt so good to finally have some time to rest. She wiggled her toes against the soft cotton of her blanket and relished in the feeling. Such a luxurious bed was— Her eyes suddenly flew open. Bed. She was in her bed. She sat up slowly, propping herself up on the palms of her hands, and searched her surroundings. Yep, it was definitely her room. But how had she gotten there? Titania tried to sort through the foggy maze that was her memory, but could not seem to recall ever making it out of the studio. All she remembered was hanging the King and Queen's outfits in the armoire.

Then, another realization struck her with blunt force. _The King and Queen! I was supposed to present them their outfits this morning! Holy—_ Titania shot out from underneath the blankets, promptly flopped onto the floor, scrambled to her feet, and then dashed into the closet. Her heart was racing as she tore through her racks of clothes, desperately searching for something suitable to wear in the presence of royalty that didn't have to be ironed. Eventually she found a flowing white dress with black polka dots. She yanked the garment from its hanger and swiftly changed. She tamed her bed-head to the best of her ability, brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then finally had time to spare a glance at the clock. It was 11:30am. She was two hours late. _Oh my God…_ There was a sinking feeling in her stomach and her knees were beginning to feel weak. She was fired. She was _so_ fired. Titania rigorously shook her head. Negative thoughts definitely wouldn't make the situation any better. Maybe if she ran up to her studio, grabbed the outfits, and found the King and Queen, she could explain the whole situation. It was one hell of a long-shot, but it was worth a try. Titania slipped on a pair of black ballet flats, flung her door open, shot outside…

And immediately ran head-long into someone. She collided with the person with so much force that they both slammed onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

The brunette felt warm air brush against her neck as the person beneath her let out a low groan. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" The voice didn't sound angry. More tired, than anything.

Titania sat up and realized that she had not only knocked over, but was _straddling_, the Crown Prince of Dres Van. Prince Joshua. Flames of embarrassment rose within her like boiling water in a kettle.

"O-Oh! P-Prince Joshua! I am _so_ sorry. Oh my goodness…" Titania completely forgot about the previous day's encounter and how he had totally insulted her work ethic. All she could think now was how much of a bumbling, forgetful, klutz she was.

The assaulted Prince simply gazed up at her. His normally piercing violet eyes seemed weary. He was reacting in a way she wouldn't expect. The brunette assumed he would've turned red with rage, knocked her off of him, and promptly begin to scold her. But, at the moment, he seemed…relaxed; albeit slightly annoyed.

He sighed and grumbled, "Is this normal for you? Because if it is, I might have to start avoiding you more often than usual."

Titania bristled at that comment.

"N-No, it's not," she said weakly. "I'll just…" The young woman shifted, trying to stand, when two strong hands gripped her waist. Crimson washed over her cocoa skin. "Uh… Prince Joshua?"

"Stay a moment. I have something I need to tell you," he responded flatly.

_Okaaay? Can't you tell me whatever it is when I'm _not_ sitting on top of you?!_

"Your Highness, I don't think—"

"I'm going to take you out tonight," he said, smoothly interrupting her.

Titania went silent and still. No…she must have been hearing things. The Crown Prince did not just invite her out. He couldn't have. Prince Joshua was still speaking, but the brunette was too focused on wrapping her head around his first statement. So, she decided to approach the matter with a logical frame of mind. _Let's start with what I know as fact. I am a commoner. I am a designer. I used to work for Jean Pierre, but now I'm working for Dres Van's royal family. Yes, yes, that seems correct so far. Prince Joshua is the Crown Prince. I work for him and his family. And he just asked me out on a…_ At that point her brain seemed to short-circuit.

"…to pick you up. Then we'll… Hey! You! Are you even listening?!"

Titania snapped out of her thoughts and looked down to see Prince Joshua's scowling face.

"Y-Yes! I heard you."

His eyes narrowed. "Then repeat what I just said," he commanded.

"You said…um…you…uh…"

With surprisingly effortless agility, he sat up, pushing Titania backwards. He used the momentum to shift his legs and throw her to the ground. Now it was he who straddled her—a hand firmly planted on either side of her head.

Her eyes went wide and her heart started beating at a dangerous tempo. She swore she was on the verge of acute cardiac arrest.

But her flustered state did not seem to deter the Prince, for he lowered his face until it was mere inches away from hers. His cologne and minty breath washed over her as he growled, "I don't like to repeat myself. I am coming to your room tonight at seven to pick you up. No exceptions. This _not_ voluntary and I am _not_ asking you. Do I make myself clear?"

Titania vigorously nodded her head.

At that moment, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. But as they got closer, they stopped abruptly.

"Titania? Y-Your Highness?!"

It was the incredulous voice of Jan.

Instead of scrambling to his feet and trying to explain the situation (like any normal person), the Prince turned his head in the butler's direction. "Yes?"

"W-What is going on here? You must be aware that if anyone else were to find you in such a…compromising…position, it would not bode well for your reputation?!"

Prince Joshua's eyes drifted once more to Titania's flushed face and he speared her with yet another one of his infamous, chilling glares. "I suppose you're right…," he murmured. He smoothly got to his feet and proceeded to dust himself off. Then he offered the blushing young woman his hand. When she hesitated, he rolled his eyes. "Take my damn hand already!" No sooner had she shakily obliged had he yanked her up off the floor and pulled her close.

Jan's eyes only widened and his jaw dropped.

"Don't forget. Seven o'clock." His voice was deep and menacing.

All Titania could do was nod. She had lost all capacity to speak.

"Jan, help her get ready." Prince Joshua released his hold on her and set off down the hall—the only one capable of walking away so cool, calm, and collected.

* * *

Titania now sat on the edge of her bed, stomach in knots, while Jan stood awkwardly by her door. How in the world were they supposed to drum up conversation after such a display? Jan had is eyes trained on some speck of dirt on the wall and Titania was restlessly playing with her hands.

After a few more moments of agonizing silence…

"I'm sorry!" the two blurted out in unison. Their eyes met and Titania managed to crack a smile. "Jan, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well, I did not mean to interrupt your meeting with the Prince…"

"That was hardly a meeting!" Titania yelled, her cheeks coloring at just the mention of the event. Then, remembering herself, she added in softer tones, "I should be the one apologizing. Not only did I fail to present the King and Queen their ensembles on time, I somehow managed to run over the Prince of this country in my haste to make up for lost time."

Jan quirked an elegant brow. "The ensembles…? Miss Titania, you are aware that the Prince himself presented the King and Queen with the outfits, correct?"

"W-what?! Prince Joshua…did that for me…?"

"Yes, milady. In fact, I was under the impression that he came to your room to give report on how the event went. But I now realize that I was mistaken. Perhaps the Prince had more…unsavory motives…"

"N-no! Please! That wasn't the case at all!" Titania was frantically waving her arms back and forth. "It was all my fault! I'm in the one who knocked him to the ground!"

"So…is it you who has the unsavory motives, Miss Titania?"

"W-WHAT?! NO! NOT AT ALL!"

Jan averted his gaze, obviously not convinced. "At any rate, some of our best maids will be along shortly to help prepare you for this evening. Prince Joshua is well aware that you prefer to design your own dresses for special occasions, but seeing as how short notice this outing is, he saw to it that a special dress was sewn by a mutual friend of yours."

_Mutual friend…?_

Jan bowed, excused himself, and left the room shortly after speaking those words. Great. _Now Jan _totally_ thinks I'm some kind of boy-crazy perv._ The brunette rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. Why was Prince Joshua such a pain in her ass?! But then she remembered what Jan had said. The Prince had originally come to tell her about what the King and Queen thought of her designs. Although she was incredibly curious as to how they were received by such royalty, she was more impressed and flattered by Prince Joshua's actions. _For someone who thinks my work ethic is nonexistent, he sure did me a huge favor. _Although things between them could be a lot better, Titania resolved to thank him for his kindness the next opportunity she got.

The young woman didn't have to wait long for the maids Jan spoke of. One after another they poured in until they filled her room. Apparently she would be getting the 'royal' treatment that afternoon. They helped her bathe (despite her protests), washed and styled her hair, painted her nails, and even did her makeup. But when it was time for the dress, the maids actually allowed her to do one action by herself. They wanted her to unzip the garment bag that contained the dress. As she pulled the metal zipper down, waves of dazzling royal blue fabric poured forth. Titania brought a wavering hand to the material and relished in its supple texture and magnificent quality. _This fabric must have cost a fortune. I wonder who made this… _She reached into the dress, found the tag, and read the lacey script that was embroidered upon it. The designer of this beautiful work of art was…Jean Pierre! Titania subconsciously brought a hand to her chest, feeling equal parts shocked and flattered.

_Wow… Prince Joshua really is pulling out all the stops for this one, huh? _The maids helped her into the dress, which turned out to be a figure-hugging, cocktail number. The maids placed a sparkling diamond necklace over the exposed flesh of her collarbones and helped her fasten matching, diamond studs to her ears. Her long, brown hair had been curled and now hung in a loose ponytail over her shoulder. By the time seven o'clock rolled around Titania felt and looked like a completely different person.

Butterflies swarmed in an anxious frenzy in the pit of her stomach and she kept wiping her sweaty hands on her bed linens in an effort to keep them dry. A few minutes before seven her borrowed maids had filed out of the room, leaving Titania to drown in her nervous thoughts. _Why did Prince Joshua ask me out? Where are we going? Is my face getting oily? Are my teeth white enough? How long do I have before these heels become unbearable? Will Prince Joshua think I'm pretty?_ Her heart seemed to skip a beat at that last question. Why was she suddenly so concerned of his opinion of her appearance? This was supposed to be a work relationship and nothing more. So why did the thought of spending an evening with the Crown Prince make her heart feel light and heavy at the same time?

There was a knock on the door.

"It's seven o'clock. You better be ready." Prince Joshua's stern voice sounded clear as a bell, even with a door separating the two. Without even waiting for an answer, he pushed the door open. But his as soon as he eyes fell upon her, his violet orbs widened, and his stern demeanor seemed to dissolve. And, surprisingly, a hot blush arced over his cheeks—even reaching up to his ears. "You…"

Titania's heart was racing and she tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. "Prince Joshua…?"

"You look stunning."

The brunette froze. Was that a compliment?! And from Prince Joshua of all people? She felt her heart swell at his kind words.

But no sooner had he said those words had the bright red hue in his cheeks faded and he seemed to return to his normal, somber self. He stepped into her room, waltzed right up to her, and offered his hand. "Let's go."

Titania now knew better than to hesitate when being commanded by the Prince, so she immediately placed her hand in his. Seemingly pleased by her action, he helped her off the bed and lead her all the way outside of the Manor where a luxury car was waiting. The two rode in complete silence for the duration of the trip. Yet, Titania started to feel less and less nervous. They were sitting closer than usual, shoulders casually touching, his hand still closed around hers. She wasn't sure if he had forgotten to let go or if he was holding her hand intentionally, but either way she didn't mind. His touch was beginning to feel less like an electric shock and more like fire's soothing heat.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in front of the Town Square. Although it was a familiar scene and she'd walked those streets dozens of times before, Titania thought they seemed different that night. That's when it hit her. The Town Square was completely empty. The breeze whistled through the trees, rattling their branches and a daffodil or two tumbled over the sidewalks, but those were the only things that moved. There were no people to be found. Even the stores that lined the streets appeared dark and empty. The place seemed deserted. "What happened here?" she asked slowly.

"Perhaps you should ask less questions and see for yourself," the Prince said. The driver opened Prince Joshua's door and the Prince, in turn, opened hers. He lead her out into the middle of the Square, amethyst locks floating in the wind. Then he turned to face her and grabbed both of her hands in his. "This is for you."

She let those words play over and over again in her mind. _This is for me…? What does he…_ Then, when a small, five-piece band strode out of one of the nearby shops, instruments in hand, the meaning of his words finally sunk in. _Did he _rent_ the Town Square? For us?!_

The musicians immediately started playing—a sweet, lilting melody echoing over the empty streets. Prince Joshua's hands slid over her arms. One sliding up to rest just behind her shoulder, and one sliding down to press against the small of her back. Without a word he started moving and Titania was forced to follow suit. The young woman certainly wasn't a good dancer on a normal day. But now that she had been completely taken off guard, she could hardly remember which foot to place in front of the other.

"I'm not sure if you're trying to dance or if you're trying to trip me," the Prince remarked with his usual sarcasm.

"S-Sorry… I'm just so…amazed." She tilted her face upwards. "But I still have to wonder… Why?"

He spun her around, her ponytail coming loose, causing her hair to fan out in all directions. Then he swept her close, right up to his solid chest and stopped dancing.

"Because I'm sorry," he said, serious eyes boring into her own. "I am sorry that I said those horrible things to you yesterday and I am sorry that I made you cry."

Titania felt her throat tighten.

"No man, especially a Prince, should ever make a woman shed a tear. Especially a woman of your caliber. I truly admire your devotion to your craft and your ability to overcome adversity. So, again, this is for you."

Titania's breath hitched in her throat and before she knew it, warm tears were spilling onto her cheeks.

Now Prince Joshua looked visibly upset. "Not this again. What's the matter with you? Did I do something to offend you again? Should I tell the musicians to stop playing? I read in a woman's magazine that most women like—"

"No, Prince Joshua," she murmured, interrupting him. "No, it's not that. I'm just so…happy. Not only did you go out of your way to deliver my outfits to the King and Queen, but you set all of this up for me. How could I possibly be sad at a time like this? This is the happiest I've felt in a long time…"

The Prince released a soft sigh of relief. "Oh. What an odd way to react when one is happy. Perhaps instead of crying, you should smile."

Titania raised both eyebrows and looked up at him questioningly. But when she noticed that he was giving her such a hard stare, she realized he was being serious. She resisted the urge to laugh. _The way Prince Joshua takes things so seriously is kind of cute_. So a natural smiled blossomed over her face.

And his lips, in turn, curved ever so slightly. "See? Beautiful."

_Thump. Thump. Thump_. Her heart was beating fast again, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. For Prince Joshua began moving again, turning and twirling her about the empty Town Square. Their feet never faltered and the music never slowed. And so the two danced in sublime isolation into the late hours of the night. Man and woman. Commoner and Prince.


End file.
